Supernatural Therapy
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: When regular therapy just isn’t enough… (Love You Universe) (three-shot) (COMPLETE)
1. Art First

**_It's been a while, right? So I'm back with the next installment of the Love You Universe. This year seems to mostly center on Bumble Bee and to a lesser extent Cyborg and Changeling. Don't worry, each Titans West will get their chance to shine before I end this series._**

**_If any of you have read my Glee fics, you'll see some crossover action._**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

Bumble Bee turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. No one was there. She frowned and kept walking. Suddenly she felt something beside her and a split second later, an arm slung over her shoulder.

Instinctively, she stomped, elbowed then kicked. She turned towards her "attacker" in defense mode. "Changeling?!"

The green man groaned. "I heard of stinging like a bee but this is ridiculous!"

She set her hands on her hips. "That's not funny! You scared me!"

"_I _scared _you_?! I'm scared _of_ you now!" He got up massaging various body parts.

She glared at him before waving a hand. "Come here."

He limped over. "Are you taking me to get the first aid kit?"

"No." She touched her hand to his face and closed her eyes.

He looked at her in confusion until the sensation of cooling water swept over his body. Then soothing heat like from the sun followed. She let him go and opened her eyes. He stared at her in shock. "What was that?!"

"A healing spell."

"Did Rae teach you that? It didn't feel like her healing. Wow! All the pain is gone! Pain I had _before_ is gone!"

"You're welcome." She started off down the hall.

"Hey!" He caught up to her. "I didn't know Rae was teaching you magic."

"She's not."

"Is Jinx cuz I thought you still weren't talking?"

"No and we're not. No _because_ we're not."

"Then how do you know a healing spell?" He was confused.

"You ask a lot of questions, C."

He could admit that. "You're not answering any."

"Why do I have the misfortune to be caught by you?"

"Hurtful. But I was looking for you. Where've you been?"

"I've been walking."

"Walking? Walking where?"

"Throughout the tower, Changeling." She sighed.

"Why? What are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything. I don't know if I'll be put on bed-rest again so I'm getting in exercise where I can. Besides, I hate being cooped up in the tower since I'm on maternity leave."

"Why don't you hang out with the other girls?"

"Raven would rather stay in your room, Star does too many girly things and I'm not talking to Jinx so I'm stuck by myself. But I enjoy my own company so I'm fine wandering the halls alone."

That sounded incredibly lonely and isolating to him and he felt bad for her. "I'm sorry."

"Alone, Changeling." She stopped at the end of the hall and turned around.

"No. You need company and I'm going to give it to you. I've just the thing!"

"Why do I feel like I'm about to regret this fully?"

**_pagebreak_**

Changeling moved his hands from in front of Bumble Bee's face. "Tada!"

She blinked as her mouth fell open. "You did this?!"

"Uh huh!" He grinned happily.

Her bottom lip stuck out as her eyes filled. "Oh, Gar."

"Don't cry!" He panicked.

She started sobbing. "It's- so- beautiful!"

"Um… okay?" He remembered her tears from the first time she was pregnant. _Here we go_.

She went inside the room of the second floor and marveled over the decor. Artwork was on every wall (some made by Raven's powers, others framed drawings done by local artists Changeling knew) and the curtains to the window were a lacy white.

Shelves were built to hold cans of paint while there were two rolling chairs, two stands, two desks, two high stools and two easels set up in the middle of the room. Well technically the desks and rolling chairs were by the windows. On both stands were empty palettes.

There was a sink and counter by a wall leading to the door and on that wall were three pegs that held white apron smocks. A long counter ran against the wall with the shelves and laid out was all the art supplies Changeling owed.

"You really like it?" Changeling closed the door behind them.

"I do." She stood in the middle of the room and looked at him with soft eyes. "Why though?"

"Because I know things are a little rough for you right now. You're basically going through this pregnancy alone and you're raising two sons separate from their father. Everyone else has someone helping them through it, sharing it with them.

It's not fair and it's got to take a toll on you. Art is very threadiputic and now that I know we share a love for it, I thought I'd help you."

"What about Raven? Surely she needs you-?"

"Rae loves the idea. She said that it'd keep me from bugging her to death."

"Are those her words?" She smiled.

"No." His ears drooped. "She used bigger ones."

Bumble Bee chuckled. "So we're going to create art in here."

"Yeah. I thought we'd start out with something easy." He went to the counter and retrieved two somethings from the cabinets beneath it. He came back and put them together.

"A vase of flowers?" She came closer.

"Yeah. It's as basic as you can get besides a bowl of fruit." He shrugged. "How about you add your special touch?"

She touched a petal and the flowers began opening up and blooming.

"Alright!" He dragged over another stand and set the vase on it. "Let's grab a smock and get to painting!"

**_pagebreak_**

"Thank you."

It'd been quiet for half an hour so Changeling was surprised by the words. "Huh? Oh. You're welcome. For the studio, right?"

"Yes. But also for being here for me. Being so insightful and caring and considerate. I haven't had a friend like that in a while."

"I hope you know you can rely on us. Star is definitely in your corner and although Rae won't take sides, she's here for you, too. I'm definitely here for you. Cy's being a butt."

"I just wish I knew what I did to make him distrust me so." She licked her lips as her eyes filled but she blinked the tears away and continued adding detail to her painting.

"I think he's scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared to hope that he's not as broken as he thought."

She looked at him but he was adding shadows to his painting. "I can understand that."

"Can you?"

"Yes." She turned back to her work but didn't touch the canvas. "I felt broken. For a long time. For a really long time."

"Since when?"

"I think it started when I was little. I was just so different than everybody else." She started working again.

"You?! But you're so perfect!" He blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm far from perfect."

"But you always know what to say and do. You never worry about looking stupid." He set his brush in a cup of water and selected another.

"Is that your worry? Looking stupid?"

"Amongst other things, yes."

"Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm a nervous wreck. I used to be so freaked out about people noticing me that I always tried to be invisible."

He stared at her. "What?!"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded.

"But you're so confident!"

"I had to learn it. Like you had to learn your sunny disposition."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Good point."

"A lot of it was taken care of by my friends."

"The insightful friends."

"Yes." She smiled. "The six of us were as thick as thieves. They were like my sisters."

"What were their names?"

"D, Marcy, Mar, Big A and Car."

"Those are some strange names."

She giggled. "That's what I called them. Their names were Daisy, Marceline Anne, Mari, Anna and Carly."

"Oh. That's six names."

"Marceline Anne."

"One girl?"

"One girl."

"Hmm."

"She was the one to teach me the healing spell."

"She was a witch?"

"Part. Her mom was one and it showed up in her siblings differently. For her, she was an elemental witch."

"Elemental?"

"All the powers of the elements. If it's found in nature, she has control over it."

"Wow."

"Even as a three year old, she was very powerful and it grew as we got older. She should be crazy powerful by now."

"Did she teach you a lot of spells?"

"Not a lot. She always was pushing herself to break new boundaries and in turn we each did. It's how I found out I can make fire."

"You can make fire?!" His jaw dropped.

She set aside her brush and clapped her hands together to rub them together really fast before pulling them apart. Yellow, blue and white electricity ran back and forth.

She concentrated and added more power. Her palms ran with orange flames to her fingertips until she moved her hands slowly. Then she turned them and removed one. In her hand was a ball of fire.

Changeling was dumbfounded. "You made fire!"

"Yup." She went to the sink and washed her hands.

"I can't believe you can make fire! Is that why you like Hot Spot so much?"

She laughed and came back to sit down. "I like Isaiah for his personality."

"So tell me more about your friends. What were they like? What'd you do for fun?"

"Well we got in trouble a lot, following our fearless leader-"


	2. TV Second

**_Usually I like to post a week apart but I was late last week. Next week will be on a Friday (unless something happens like I die… or less dramatic, I forget or get too busy)._**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

"I'm so excited!" Terra was in fact so excited.

"This is going to be epic." Jinx agreed.

"What took us so long to agree to do this?" Starfire wondered.

"Them." Raven pointed to the steaming guys.

"Nobody care about them." Bumble Bee scoffed. "As soon as the other guys get here, we're off."

"Spn! Spn! Spn!" The girls chanted.

Yes, the girls were on their way to a _Supernatural_ meet and greet/panel. All eight were excited and best yet, the kids were coming.

"This is just crap." Changeling muttered as the girls giggled.

"How can we stop them from going?" Kid Flash asked.

"I've got an idea!"

"This should be good." Nightwing mocked as Cyborg snorted.

"No, I've got it! The kids are sick."

"Those kids?" Nightwing nodded his head to the trio of kids that were flying in the air.

"They're so excited to leave the house, they're not going to play sick for you." Cyborg shook his head.

"It's all your fault!" Kid Flash sniped.

"_My fault_?!"

"It was Bumble Bee's idea!"

"I can't control her!"

"You're not even trying!"

"Hey!" Nightwing took offense as Changeling snickered madly.

"What about J?!" Cyborg shot back. "They're not even talking and they agreed on it!"

"Well…-" Kid Flash started.

"And why couldn't you talk her out of it? Is it because she runs you?"

"Hey! _I _run me!"

"Yeah right." Cyborg sneered.

"Hey, cool it." Changeling waved his hands. "We're supposed to stop them from going; not stop you two from talking."

"He's right." Nightwing nodded. "We need a plan and we need one now. Preferably before East gets here-"

"We're here!" Kole announced.

"Crap…"

**_pagebreak_**

Bumble Bee landed the T-S2 at the end of the parking lot. "Okay, we're good to go. Everybody okay?"

Various "yes's" rang out over the intercom.

She began shutting the machine down and securing it while the others got out. When she finished, she got her own kids out.

"I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna burst!" Kole set Junior in his stroller.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Dean. Up close. Close enough to touch." Cheshire drooled as she adjusted Lian in her carseat.

"I wish the Nana could have come." Starfire adjusted Christopher's clothing.

"Yeah, that bites that she had to go to a funeral." Jinx frowned as she shouldered Talah's diaper bag.

"We'll take plenty of pictures!" Argent grinned widely.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Terra couldn't wait.

"Terra." Raven put a hand on her arm.

"Sorry, Rae." Terra tried to reel it in.

"How's Bas going to take all these people and their emotions?" Bumble Bee wondered.

"I honestly don't know." Raven bit her bottom lip. "I hope he doesn't hurt anyone."

"He will not." Starfire was sure. "He will overcome this and be excited himself."

"Thanks, Starfire."

"Alright!" Bumble Bee clenched her fists. "Let's hit it!"

**_pagebreak_**

"Mommy, I'm bored." Christopher complained.

"I must admit I am as well, my child." Starfire yawned. "Will they start soon?"

"We shouldn't have come so early." Bumble Bee checked her communicator for the time. "We have at least fifteen more minutes before they start."

"Ugh!" The group groaned.

"Play game, Mommy?" Calvin asked.

"You want to play a game? What game do you want to play?" Bumble Bee wrapped her arm around him.

He thought about it. "_Duck, Duck, Goose_!"

"We can't play _Duck, Duck, Goose_ the way we're sitting but we can play _Scary Stories_."

"What that?"

"We each tell a really scary story. The scariest story wins."

"I got a scary story!" Christopher piped up.

"Okay, Sugar. Go first."

"Um… okay, it starts on a day like today. Everybody was having fun and playing with each other when a monster swoops in and takes their ball. He goes into the trees and hides. Everybody is sad now cuz they don't have their ball and can't play anymore. The end."

Starfire clapped loudly. "That is the scary story indeed!"

The other girls giggled before clapping for the beaming five year old.

"I got one." Charlotte said quietly.

"Okay." Bumble Bee told her. "You go."

"There was a creature of the night that no one could see. It lived at the edge of the forest and ate brave men for breakfast. One day a strong, brave knight decided to challenge the beast. Everyone was so scared and it wasn't fair.

So he made his sword extra sharp and his shield extra strong and he went after the monster. The people of the village cheered him on. He was going to be their hero.

The knight got to where the monster lived and he raised his sword high and swung it hard. And missed. The monster gobbled him up in one bite. The end."

"What do you read her?" Bumble Bee asked Raven.

"Apparently too much morose literature…" Raven blinked.

"Thank everyone for coming!" An announcer spoke into a microphone. "We'll be starting soon!"

"Where did you hear that story, Charlie?" Jinx asked.

"I made it up." The little girl confirmed.

"Yikes!" Argent whispered.

"Maybe a monster show is the worst thing to show her?" Bumble Bee quipped.

"Monster." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. Your sister won."

"What about my story?!" Calvin frowned.

"What's your story?"

"One day your life is great then an alien comes and takes all your stuff and eats weird food and you can't get rid of it! The end."

Bumble Bee didn't mean to but she laughed.

"No, Mommy! It's a _scary_ story!"

"What sort of alien is this?" Starfire wondered. "The purfells of Subquadrant Eight have been known to be ravagers."

"I think he's talking about Marco." Raven whispered to her.

"Oh. _Oh_!" The green eyed girl's double olive orbs widened.

"Mommy, stop laughing!" Calvin was cross.

Bumble Bee held her stomach. "I- can't!"

"It's okay, Cal." Kole soothed. "Mommy's just silly."

"And tickled pink." Argent hissed to Cheshire, who snickered.

**_pagebreak_**

"The panel was great!" Jinx squeezed her baby accidentally.

In retaliation, Talah blew cold air on her mother's face.

"I am so sorry, love." Jinx kissed her cheek.

"Let's get in line for the meet and greet!" Cheshire waved an arm.

The girls ran out of the auditorium and filed in front of multiple tables.

They stayed mostly grouped together but had to single out when it came to choosing who they wanted to see. Raven gave Charlotte to Bumble Bee so she could see her favorite character.

They each reached the front of the lines at nearly the same time.

Cheshire screamed loudly. "I love you!"

Jensen Ackles smiled. "Thank you very much."

"She doesn't love you like _I_ love you!" Bumble Bee said.

He chuckled. "Really now?"

"Me too!" Charlotte floated up. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"What about Teether?" Bumble Bee asked. "He's going to be awfully sad you're throwing him over for a grown man."

"He'll be okay." Charlotte didn't care.

Cheshire laughed. "That's what I'm saying! I'd totally leave Arrow for you!"

Jensen blushed. "That's nice of you."

"Oh, nice has nothing to do with it." Cheshire leaned in close.

"Stop scaring him." Bumble Bee grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell me! Tell Jinx!"

Bumble Bee turned. "Jinx! What are you doing?!"

Jinx let Argent pull her away from Jared Padalecki. "I just want to touch him!"

"I'm sure his wife will just want to touch you!" Bumble Bee rolled her eyes as she caught Starfire already across the table, hugging him. "Star!"

Starfire purred.

Jared laughed. "Girl coat!"

"At least act like Raven and Kole!" Bumble Bee was so embarrassed.

Misha Collins was posing for different pictures with the pair.

Terra giggled. "You guys are crazy. I'm not acting like this."

"Shut up!" Jinx spat. "Your boyfriend's not here!"

Terra pouted. "So? I'd still behave. I already have a boyfriend at home."

"Oh my goodness." Bumble Bee slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her whole head. "Charlie, get off his lap and stop kissing him."

"But I love him, Aunt Karen." The four year old pleaded.

"I hear you, pipsqueak." Cheshire leaned over to hug him.

Jensen blushed. "I think I know you."

"You do?" Cheshire perked up.

"No, you." He discreetly pointed to Bumble Bee. "You're Bumble Bee, aren't you?"

Bumble Bee blushed. "I am."

He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. A _real_ hero."

She went all gooey inside as she shook his hand. She couldn't stop giggling.

"Are these the rest of the Titans?"

"Just East and West. The women. The guys are in Jump."

"I'd love to get your autograph."

She returned to giggling.

"Bee!" Cheshire elbowed her. "Sign something for him!"

"As long as we get pictures!" She came from her love induced stupor.

"Of course." Jensen smiled. "Are these your little ones?"

"Yes." She pointed out the kids and their mothers. "And these two are mine."

"Mommy's going to have another baby." Charlotte said.

"Mommy, too!" Calvin piped up.

"Oh, you're pregnant?" Jensen asked Bumble Bee.

Who nodded. "Yes. Four of us are."

"I am with child." Starfire announced proudly.

"What are you having?" Jared asked.

"We know not but we have names picked out either way."

"You do?!" Her friends didn't know that.

"Oh yes! We decided recently. Wil'iam for a boy or Mar'i for a girl."

"Did you just say "Mari"?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yes."

"Where did you hear that name from?"

"Brother! He told me about your friends-"

"Did he now?"

"Oh yes!"

Raven looked at Bumble Bee, feeling her hurt and anger. She picked up Sebastian to calm him before he got started but it was too late.

He was crying and the building was starting to shake.

"Is that him?" Misha asked.

"Yes. He doesn't know how to control his powers yet." Raven jostled the baby. "It's fine, Sebastian. You're okay."

"Can I try?"

Raven blinked in shock.

Misha took the toddler from her and held him up high to make a funny face at him. He shook his head and Sebastian.

Sebastian started laughing and the glossy photos on the table flew up into a tunnel before blowing all throughout the space.

"You got him to laugh." Raven was stunned.

Misha brought Sebastian to eye level as Sebastian opened his arms wide. "Up! Up!"

Misha did it again.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." Kole spoke reverently.

Raven nodded with wide eyes.


	3. Apologies Third

**_I know I'm late but think of it this way; I've got the whole weekend covered. I first uploaded on a Sunday and last week was a Friday and today is a Saturday. I'm consistently inconsistent._**

**_Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

"We need to talk." Raven set Changeling down in their room.

"You're leaving me for that angel, aren't you?!" Changeling's worst nightmare was coming true.

"Gar." She gave him a look.

He sulked. "What?"

"I am not leaving you. For anyone. We have to talk about Karen."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"What did you tell Kori about her?"

"Huh?!" He was totally confused.

"You told Kori something about Karen."

"Not much. Just her friends' names."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It came up." He lifted a shoulder. "Why? What's up?"

"Gar, she's upset."

"Who? Why?"

"Karen! She's upset you told Kori anything!"

"Why?!" He whined.

"I'm not sure but it might have to do with how private she is. You broke her trust."

"But she didn't say I couldn't tell anyone."

"That's beside the point. She told you in confidence and you told."

"Damn!" He flopped back on the bed.

She swatted him as she sat next to him. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"Just her and 'Wing. They were going on about not having a lot of time for names and other decisions and I said that I knew some cool names. I listed her friends' names but I didn't say anything else!"

"You have to fix this. She's not just angry but also hurt."

"Aw man!"

**_pagebreak_**

Changeling peeked into the room. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been here." Bumble Bee muttered.

"I checked the boys' room but both are asleep. I wasn't sure how long they've been out."

She checked the time. "Twenty minutes."

"It's the first nap of the day, right? They'll probably sleep another ten, twenty minutes."

"So?"

"I thought we could talk." He finally stepped inside the room and let the door shut behind him.

"About what?"

"About how I betrayed your confidence."

"What?" She looked back at him from the desk she was at.

"Rae talked to me. She told me you knew I told Star about your friends."

"Oh." She turned back to the window. "I shouldn't be angry anyway. I never said it was a secret."

"You never said you wanted me to blab your business either." He came closer.

She hitched a shoulder before sighing heavily. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I don't like talking about my past and I got you to open up when you don't like talking about yours. I would be very embarrassed and hurt and yes, angry that someone told on me. I shouldn't have done that."

"Thank you."

He sat next to her at the other desk and set what was in his hands on the surface. "To prove how sorry I am, I got you candy."

"Candy?" She frowned at him.

"Yes." He slid the package over. "Rae loves them."

She opened the package before laughing. "Chocolate covered strawberries!"

"Yup! That's my Rae! She eats so many-!"

She slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything she'll tar and feather you for later."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She moved her hand and gave him one.

He bit into it. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, C. You're a good friend. You just had a slip up."

"Thanks." He finished his strawberry (he had a big mouth). "From now on, anything you tell me is going in the vault!"

She giggled. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She pushed a chunk of chocolate and strawberry to the side of her mouth. "I have been keeping a secret."

"Perfect! You tell me and I won't tell a soul!"

"It's a weird secret."

"I won't judge."

"I'm blind."

"What?!"

She giggled. "Not totally or anything. I just have a stigmatism. I wore glasses as a kid."

"So you wear glasses now?"

"No, I have contacts now. I mean I have glasses but I mostly wear contacts. They're really special. They're thin and strong and I can sleep in them. But not often."

"Wow! Thanks for trusting me-"

"That's not all."

He blinked. "What else?"

"They're colored."

"You wear _colored_ contacts?! Your eyes aren't brown?!"

"My siblings and I all have my mother's eyes. When they passed, I couldn't stand looking in the mirror and seeing them staring back."

"So you got color contacts?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to be looked at strangely so I chose brown. I grew to like them."

"So what color are your eyes? If I can ask. I don't want to overstep."

She washed her hands before taking her contacts out. She blinked, her vision blurry, and looked at him.

Beautiful gold eyes locked with beautiful green ones.

He gasped. "Whoa! Who has eyes like that?!"

"Changeling!"

"Sorry." He grasped her chin and turned his hand, staring deeply.

"Stop staring."

"Yeah…"

She swatted at him, missing because she couldn't see.

"You can't see anything, can you?"

"Of course I can!" She spat waspishly.

"No, you can't." He grinned. "But that's okay. Put them back in."

She put the contacts back in and blinked. "Whoa. Head-rush. I haven't taken them out in a while."

He still stared at her.

"Changeling, don't be weird."

"I'm sorry but wow, I love your eyes. I've never seen those eyes on a human before."

"What animal-?"

"There's a few. Trust me." He blinked and shook his head. "Okay, you trusted me with a secret, I'll trust you with a secret."

"That's unnecessary, Changeling. I trust you."

"No, no." He held up a hand and took a deep breath. "I used to be afraid of animals."

Her eyes widened accidentally. "What?!"

"Yeah." He blushed.

"How?! Why?!"

"I was a little thing. You know how short I was and for how long. I was a shrimp. Everything was bigger than me. But my parents worked with me and eventually I got better around them.

Until I got bitten. That took a turn for the worst. I didn't go near another animal until that snake cornered my mom."

"Poor baby." She cooed.

He was surprised (as evidenced by his lifted brows). "You're not going to tease me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I was a scardy cat."

"You were not. You had reason to be afraid. Animals can hurt you. It makes total sense to be afraid."

He relaxed. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She offered another strawberry. "We have a bit of time before the kids get up and we have to train-"

"You know Nightwing doesn't want you girls training."

"I'm barely pregnant!"

"This is why you were on bed-rest before!"

"I knew I was going to regret this…"

Changeling laughed.


End file.
